


Escape from an Empire

by dodecahedrons



Category: Animal Crossing New Leaf, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamphrey the hamster was just an innocent hamster, but he got caught up in the wrong town. Will he finally have his chance to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from an Empire

It was a peaceful day in Ponytown...

  
Except it wasnt.

  
There was noise coming from every street corner. Every house had baloons hanging from every possible surface.

  


There was a celebration going on.

  
Why was there a celebration going on?

  
Mayor Amelia hadn't been seen in weeks.

  
Animals were jumping and rejoicing. Items of furniture were being pelted at the self-proclaimed Mad Queen's house, breaking windows and denting doors.

  
Her ugly pants collection was dug up from all around her house, and villaers wore them as they formed a spontaneous conga line, dancing around her house with pants on as actual pants and as hats.

  
That is... all the animals except one.

  
One little hamster was in his house, eyes wide, frame shaking as he threw various items into his suprisingly stretchy, compact bag. He needed to escape. Needed to get out of town. He needed to hurry before... _they_ came back.

  
Once everything was shoved in, he made sure his astronaut jacket was zipped before he made his way out the back door, as to not get caught up in the festivities. Forget the conga line and cake and celebrations going on, he had to get out asap.

  
With a hurried step, he ignored all the confused calls of "Hamphey, where ya goin?" and "Come on have some cake" as he made his way for the train station mere minutes ahead.

  
Freedom was so close.

  
The dictatorship had fallen, at least for now.

  
And this was his chance.

  
His little, nubby feet moved as quick as they could until he was met with the welcoming outside of the Ponytown train station. The station that the mayor and her friend from Puffball had come from so many times, bearing gifts of welcome and of love. Amelia's friend even wanted to take Hamphrey to her town when he was going to move but no sirre. He was not going to get into a situation that could bring him any more contact with the Mad Queen.

  
He threw the station doors open hurriedly. Porter was standing there, looking through papers. Probably records. Probably all with their names in it. He shuttered at the thought as he lugged his bag behind him, approaching the monkey.

  
"Ahh hey Hamphrey! What can I do for ya? Goin to a different town?" he asked in his usual cheery voice. Hamphrey nodded hurriedly.

  
"Quick, any town besides here or Puffball you can. As far as you can with these bells," he muttered, dropping several bagfulls of the currency onto Porter's counter. "I need to get out of here... FAST!"

  
"Why so rushed?" the station manager blinked. "Today's a festival! The Mad Queen hasn't been seen in almost two weeks!"

  
"Exactly!" the hamster responded exasperatedly. "I need to leave before she gets back! T-The Mad Queen and her friend! Come on man you need to help me!"

  
The monkey sighed, taking the money and handing him a ticket. "Fine. Don't tell anyone about this though. This is a ticket to the train going to the farest town with an open home that your payment can allow. I'll let Isabelle know to tell Ame--- _the Mad Queen_ only that you moved and nothing else."

  
The hamster gave a thankful nod as he took the ticket, lugging his bag behind him as he made his way to the appropriate platform.  
Freedom was so near.

  
October 24th, 2013 would forever be known as the day Hamphrey the hamster gained his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I love the villager Hamphrey, and he moved when we were playing Pokemon X/Y upon its release, so we decided I write this in memory.


End file.
